


Enough.

by FayerieQueen (MarriedHeathens)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Polyguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedHeathens/pseuds/FayerieQueen
Summary: The Vanguard spend one last night together before reclaiming their city.Suggestive, but nothing explicit.





	Enough.

There is not enough room on the Farm for the Vanguard to each have their own room, but it's enough.

They’ve suffered too long without each other; too many hours spent worrying if the other two had survived. For Ikora, fleeing to Io had been the safest bet; her Warlocks would know where to look for her. Cayde had known where to look for her, even as he remained trapped on Nessus. For Zavala, Titan had provided the promise of a stronghold, even as it brought death to so many Lightless Guardians. And Cayde, well-- Honestly, Ikora isn’t sure what he was thinking.

She stares at him now, peering through eyelashes as she pretends to avert her eyes. He’s laughing and joking, as he always does. Gloves fly across the room. They soar above Zavala’s head, and the Commander frowns in response, as he always has. Just as it always has been, such it will be, she thinks, and smiles. Her own gloves are removed, though they are placed neatly on a worn wooden bench, one atop the other. Cayde is messy enough for them all.

Armor is shed in favor of civilian clothes. A simple set of pajamas for Ikora; borrowed from Hawthorne. A plain set with no embellishments, no bright colors like those she's used to. But they will do. They’re almost too big for her, she notes, and has to cinch the waist close to avoid disaster. Cayde finds a pair of pants left for him by one of the Lightless Guardians. They seem to fit all right. Instead, it’s Zavala’s whose are just a bit too small. Not in girth, thankfully, or he might have to swallow his pride and ask for a different pair. No, it's length the pants are lacking, with the cuffs only reach his knees. It takes all the Warlock has not to laugh aloud.

They only have this one last night before the war finally ends. Tomorrow, as the sun rises, they will board their ships and cross the world. For better or worse, they and the Guardians they have gathered will storm the city. They will reclaim their home, their Light, and their Traveler-- or they will die trying. No matter what happens, they will fight until their last breath. For now, though, all they are guaranteed is this night; these last few moments together, held so delicately between trembling fingers.

“You sure nobody’s gunna question why we’re sharing a room?” Cayde flops onto the bed as he speaks, deft fingers making quick work of his cloak. “I mean, let’s be honest. If I saw three Vanguards in one room, I’d be spreadin’ rumors.”

Ikora simply snorts, folding her trousers neatly beside her gloves. Everything in one place, so she can grab them quickly and be ready for whatever comes their way. It is the only semblance of order she can cling to, and cling she shall. Nothing else can bring her peace. “Resources are short, Cayde. We all will need to be well-rested if we are to take back the City tomorrow. If that means some Guardians double-up, then so be it.”

“Yeah, but we ain’t doublin’ up. We’re _triplin’_ up. You, me, and Big Blue over there. Sure this bed can fit us?”

“We’ve made do with smaller, Cayde.”

It’s enough to quiet the Hunter Vanguard, at least for a moment. From between the two, Zavala chuckles. Something in her chest warms. It’s enough to chase away the frigid grip of Darkness, at least for the moment.

“Indeed,” rumbles the Titan. In her peripheral, Ikora sees the shiver pass over Cayde’s form. She almost laughs again. “But perhaps you have a point. As I recall, Cayde, the last time we shared a bed, you ended up with your horn--”

“Ap-up-up-up!” Finger lifted, Cayde pushes himself into a seated position. “You promised you would never talk about that, okay? We all swore we would never speak of that day.”

“ _I lied_.”

Ikora moves to the Commander’s side, gently bumping her elbow into his arm. He smiles down at her, and once more the warmth bursts forward. How far can she fall, with her fireteam here to keep her standing? “That’s enough, you two. Let’s not waste this last night bickering about broken promises and misplaced horns.”

“Ikora,” the exo sounds truly offended, one hand resting just above his chest. “Are you saying that _you’re_ breaking your word, too? I mean, I always knew Zavala could never be trusted with a secret, but  _you_? ‘Kora… Honestly, gotta say, I’m disappointed.”

“Hush,” comes from the woman in a breath of laughter. She crosses the distance between her and the bed, choosing not to climb next to Cayde, but atop him. The biolights within his throat dance, blue optics shifting from her to Zavala, and then back to her once more. She rests her hands atop his chest and struggles to calm the tendrils that tighten around her heart. Focus on him. Focus on his eyes. “We have only tonight, Cayde, and if we are to die tomorrow--”

“We won’t.”

It’s Zavala who speaks next, Zavala who trades pragmatic speeches for murmured promises. The bed dips as he climbs next to them, and both Hunter and Warlock turn to look at the Titan. For once, he looks lost, unsure of where he stands in the silence of the night. But where else would he go? He has always belonged by their side. He will always be their Titan.

“And if we are to die tomorrow,” Ikora continues, glancing from Cayde to Zavala. Her eyes soften, and a hand lifts, fingers gently cupping Zavala’s cheek, “then let nothing remain unsaid between us.”

Cayde lifts his arms, crosses them behind his head. Gold shimmers once more from behind his facial plating. “Honestly, I didn’t think it needed to be said.”

Zavala turns, to press his lips gently against her palm, “Nor I.”

Perhaps he is right. Words alone cannot describe what Cayde and Zavala mean to her, nor what they have become. She has always seen herself as a tower, as the paragon of faithfulness. Never once has she wavered. Never once has she _hesitated_. And yet now, as fear and death loom over them, it occurs to the Warlock just how little they've spoken of the bonds between them. So many things felt and  _understood_ , but never said. Should they survive the assault, she will rectify her mistakes. She will never fail to let them know, with words as much as actions, just how much they mean to her. But that is for tomorrow, and for the years to come. For now, they only have a few hours.

Ikora pulls the Titan closer, and lips meet. Soft and kind, tender yet unyielding. Beneath her, Cayde stirs once more, but she doesn’t abandon Zavala just yet. Her eyes close, her free hand lifting to hold his face. He is warm and real beneath her touch. He murmurs something against her lips. The warmth spreads throughout her body. Even without the Light, they have found their way back to each other. Nothing can tear them apart. Not Ghaul, not the Red Legion-- not the Darkness itself, for they are finally _home_.

It isn’t until Ikora pulls away just enough to breathe that Cayde dares to strike, tugging her to his level. For once, Ikora allows it. For once, she relinquishes control. Her mouth finds where his would have been, kissing hard, before traveling lower. Kisses are peppered against the angle of Cayde’s jaw, the curve of his neck. He, too, murmurs something she cannot understand, but devours nonetheless. Warm metallic fingers grip at her hips, and she knows there will be bruises tomorrow.  _Good_. Zavala moves closer, finds his place beside them. And when his lips find her shoulder, breath tickling her neck, Ikora  _giggles_.

“There it is,” whispers Cayde. His voice is heavy, optics dark, but he sounds infuriatingly pleased with Zavala’s actions. The Commander chuckles, even as the exo continues with, “Make her do it again.”

“Don’t you dare!” Her next words  _(Or I’ll kill you myself!)_ die on her tongue as Zavala takes his place behind the the Warlock. All that escapes is a soft gasp. Warm fingers slip beneath the pajama top, splaying across her stomach. Her breath hitches in her throat. Thoughts of the battle worm forth once more, and Ikora finds herself speaking before she can stop herself. “We should rest. We’ll need every ounce of our strength if we are going to take back the City from the Red Legion. There is so much to do, and... and we...”

Zavala stops. Cayde glances up at her, then shifts to meet the Awoken’s eyes. For a brief second, no one moves. No one speaks. The warmth in her chest begins to dissipate, and dread takes its place. For all that they have discovered, she is about to ruin. She cannot. She  _cannot_.

“Do you want to stop?” Zavala’s voice rumbles deep in his chest, and Ikora feels it within her own. A shiver slides down her spine.

“You know I don’t.”

“Then don’t.” Cayde now, voice remarkably soft. She had never known him to be anything less than brazenly  _loud_ , even in the worst of situations. His thumbs rub gentle circles into her hips, tracing scars and brushing bruises. Ikora aches for the feel of him against bare flesh. “Life or death situation? The end of our world as we know it? Sun about to implode and take us all with it? Sounds like we don’t have anything to lose, ‘Kor. No regrets.”

“Nothing left unsaid,” she agrees.

“And we shall be better for it.” Zavala now, his lips brushing across her neck.

This time, she allows herself to melt into his touch.

Hands travel and mouths find wounds of centuries passed. Words, soft and kind and tender, escape with reckless abandon. They have a mere sixteen hours before they arrive at the City. From that point onward, they must part ways for what may very well be the last time. No promise of tomorrow. No promise of the Light, or the powers and hope it brings. But that is for tomorrow. For tonight, let there be no more secrets between them. Let tomorrow hold no regrets. For tonight, the Vanguard will find what they are lacking in each other.

It is enough.


End file.
